Hanji Urabe
Profile Hanji Urabe is a fullback and has being part in U-22 Japan and Jubilo Iwata in the J-League. Kids' Dream Urabe was captain of Nishigaoka elementary school. Both him and Nakayama were two players of said team who took part in the selection test of the Nankatsu City selection team. Urabe was chosen in the selection team due to his abilities as the Defensive Center Midfielder from his experience in Nishigaoka. Urabe stated that they planned to beat Shutetsu but acknowledged Tsubasa's ability and decided to organize the defense in for Nankatsu SC. During the 6th National elementary school tournament, Urabe was Ishizaki's rival. He was chosen to be one of Nankatsu SC's player. His cocky attitude made him shout at teammates in an humorous way, pretty much like Ishizaki. Boys' Fight During middle school, Urabe became the Captain of Otomo middle school soccer team. He, along with Takeshi Kishida, Masao Nakayama and Koji Nishio, form the "Otomo Quartet". This Quartet was strong enough to be able to defeat Tsubasa in the beginning but Tsubasa was able to outsmart them with the help of both his prodigy and gamemaking abilities and by relying of precises passes with Kisugi, Taki and Izawa. J Boys' Challenge Tsubasa, after three weeks of recovery, faced the Otomo Quartet and Otomo's goalkeeper was able to beat them with his now increased abillities as both gamemaker and his amazing Drive Shot. Later on, during the International Jr. World Cup in Europe, Urabe was also a supporter with his Otomo friends and the Nankatsu gang at the Ozora's house watching the TV live matches. Battle of World Youth In Battle of World Youth, he was part of Nankatsu high school. He told his teammates that he would stop soccer after graduating, to help his family run their tofu store. However, coach Gamo convinced him to be part of the Real Japan 7 (R.J.7), a training team for All Japan Youth. Playing the role of the bad guy, the hellish training he followed helped him improve, and with the other members of the R.J.7, defeated most of the members of All Japan Youth. The truth was told to everyone after the 1st round of the Asian preliminaries, Urabe's true intentions was to make All Japan Youth stronger. He joined the All Japan Youth team after the serious injury of Misaki. He took part in the final match against Brazil Youth to replace Ishizaki, and would finally keep on playing soccer. Road to 2002 In Road to 2002, Urabe joined Jubilo Iwata with Ishizaki both as defenders, and a bit envious at the beginning of Misaki's shining appearance in the same team. Later on, they indeed applauded Misaki and managed to defeat Urawa Red Diamonds where Takeshi and Toshiya Okano were playing as their opponents. Golden-23/Rising Sun To be updated as series progresses. Special techniques *'Otomo Quartet': A combination technique performed by the Otomo Quartet―Urabe, Kishida, Nakayama, and Nishio. It's a result of the unbeatable amount of training they have all put in, and their unmatched determination to achieve victory. *'Sliding Shot': This sliding volley shot is used when the ball is low in the air. The player runs up and slides into the ball without slowing down, launching it in a low, sharp trajectory. *'Sharp Sliding Tackle': A sliding tackle used by Urabe. He uses a tackle that's as sharp as a blade to slice under his opponent's feet and send him flying, allowing him to steal away the ball. *'Strong Tackle': A tackle so powerful that it sends the opponent flying. The player runs along at full speed, then slides straight at his opponent's feet from the front to take away the ball. *'Sliding Block': This block technique stops the opponent's shot with a sliding kick. It requires that the player possess the perceptive ability to predict the trajectory of the shot, as well as the reflexes and physical agility to react at lightning-fast speed. *'Forcible Interception': This fierce technique is used to go after the ball even when it seems too far away to reach. It has a higher chance of taking the ball than a regular interception. *'Precise Pass': This pass uses a precise kick that travels at a trajectory that makes it difficult for defenders to intercept. Gallery |-|CT= Nishigaoka_Elementary_School.jpg|As captain of Nishigaoka. Kishida Urabe Ichijo and Nitta (Otomo).jpg|Otomo teammates Otomo Quartet Vs Tsubasa.jpg|Otomo Quartet vs Tsubasa Otomo Quartet.jpg|Otomo Quartet vs Tsubasa Urabe and Nakayama - Otomo.jpg|Urabe and Nakayama Otomo_Quartet_-_Nankatsu_supporters.jpg|As Nankatsu's supporter Otomo_Quartet_-_Nankatsu_supporters_2.jpg|As Nankatsu's supporter |-|SCT, films= Sanae and Yukari (SCT).jpg|Otomo & Nankatsu gangs supporting Japan Jr. Ishizaki U14 (film 2).jpg|Urabe & Ishizaki (Film 2) |-|J= Real Japan 7 (CTJ).jpg|Real Japan 7 Real Japan 7 (CTJ) 2.jpg|Real Japan 7 |-|2001= Nankatsu_SC_(2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC |-|2018= Nishigaoka (2018).jpg|link=Nishigaoka (2018) Nishigaoka (2018) 2.jpg|Nishigaoka (2018) Nankatsu SC (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu SC (2018).jpg Nankatsu SC (2018) 0.jpg |-|Manga= Otomo Quartet (Ch 55).jpg|Otomo Quartet Tsubasa_vs_Otomo_(Ch_86).jpg|Otomo Quartet vs Tsubasa (2nd match) Tsubasa_vs_Otomo_(Ch_86)_2.jpg|Tsubasa beats Otomo Quartet Real Japan 7.jpg|Real Japan 7 Real Japan 11.jpg|Real Japan 11 |-|Illustrations= Otomo middle school (DT).png Urabe Otomo (DT).png Trivia *His name is Jack Morris in the Latin American and European dub. de:Hanji Urabe Category:Captains Category:Defenders Category:Full-backs Category:Half-backs Category:Japanese Category:Midfielders Category:Real Japan 11 Category:Players of J1 League Category:Players of Japan Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc